An electronic cigarette, also called an e-cigarette, is mainly used for smoking cessation and used as an alternative to cigarettes. The electronic cigarette is similar to a cigarette in appearance and smell, but generally contains no tar, suspended particulates and other harmful components as contained in the cigarette, thereby producing no pervasive or swirling second-hand smoke
The electronic cigarette mainly consists of an atomizer and a power supply assembly. The atomizer generally comprises a liquid storing cavity, a heating wire, a heating wire support body (a liquid absorbing rope), positive and negative atomizer electrodes and the like. In a common electronic cigarette, the heating wire is winding around the heating wire support body to form a heating element. Wherein, two ends of the heating wire are electrically connected with the positive and negative atomizer electrodes via through holes in a cartridge to implement heating operation.
However, the connecting manner of the heating element leads to instability in energization. Particularly, it is troublesome to the mount the heating wire and the positive and negative atomizer electrodes, and the atomizer of electronic cigarette is complicate in structure and inconvenient for fully-automatic production of the atomizer of electronic cigarette.